Conventional types of spinning and twisting frames are provided with a metallic ring rail having a plurality of spaced apart annular openings which surround the yarn bobbins on which the yarn is to be wound. A metallic ring, provided with a traveler, is supported by a metallic mounting bracket on the ring rail. The metal-to-metal contact between the ring rail, the mounting bracket, the ring, and the traveler, provides a good conductor for the transmittal of noise and vibration between the parts and the noise can reach sufficient levels that it is necessary for the spinning frame attendant to wear ear plugs or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,251 discloses a single-piece ring mount with an integrally molded traveler supporting ring which is said to be inexpensive to produce and which eliminates the need for an expensive lubricating system for periodically applying an oil or other lubricant to the ring. The formation of the ring of plastic material, as disclosed in this patent, does not provide the long ring life of a metal ring.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,454,707; 3,093,957 and 3,974,634 disclose the use of a single-piece rubber or plastic ring support positioned in the opening of the ring rail and supporting the metallic ring. When these single-piece molded ring holders are molded of material which is sufficiently resilient to provide a noise and vibration dampening function, the material is not sufficiently stiff or hard to provide a secure attachment in the opening of the ring rail.